Category talk:Rarity
I think some of the content here may be controversial and biased? Are we maintaining a neutral PoV for BF Wiki? -Rodamn 15:35, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Ask anyone who has played the game for a while and is good at it. They will all say the same thing about rarity. It works the same way in most TCGs as well. --Aliyon 16:08, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Eh, that's kinda the public opinion about it, but it doesn't sound right. I agree with Rodamn and it should be more neutral anyway. Btw imo a card is whatever the player makes out of it. --Mysteltain 16:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I'd kind of like to disabuse noobs of the notion that rarer cards are always better. I was getting tired of the constant stream of noobs in the forums complaining that it costs too much to get the good cards. I see these statements as facts and strongly believe that the devs designed rarity that way, but I'm open to suggestions. --Aliyon 16:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) FWIW, I definitely agree with point made in the article. I'm not disagreeing at all. I guess it sounds a bit heavy-handed is all. I always forget to sign. --Rodamn 16:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Haha, you may be right about it being heavy handed. I'll see if I can tone it down. --Aliyon 18:42, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, this is much better. Eventually this needs examples to back up the statements. Not a big deal at the moment. --Rodamn 13:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Actually the overall amount of cards isn't quite right. I finished my collection today and i got 206 unique cards with one more possible, 200 normal and 7 from premium actions. 1 special Firedancer as beta reward and 6 preorder cards (juggernaut, swamp dragon, construct, harvester, razorleaf and lyrish knight). Extra section for those, considering that there will be possibly more or just make a little footnote for that? --Mysteltain 20:59, 28 March 2009 (UTC) You forgot the Premium Fallen Skyelf. --Aliyon 01:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) No, i didn't. I wasn't aware there was one o.o --Mysteltain 09:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Wow, you've collected every card? Perhaps you could create a page with tips for doing that. Sounds pricey. --Rodamn 16:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Not that pricey, about double the game price in BFP. It's pretty easy and fast if you get lucky with tomes and then buying/trading the rest. Many people don't really look in the marketplace and check whats a card worth before they trade/put an auction in, so you can often get ridiculous cheap stuff or just quickly buy something cheap and trade it for their expensive stuff. While it sometimes nearly felt bad and like scamming, it's really not worth or enough for a page. --Mysteltain 06:39, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I've been very unlucky with UR's. I've only gotten a Parasite Swarm, with my Boosters (didn't know about the extra pack when you buy a tome, until too late). I stopped spending money on Tomes/Boosters and am buying through the marketplace. Well, at least I have all the commons, and still am working on the uncommons. I dunno how I'd ever get the in-demand rares and ultra-rare cards like mountaineer and avatar of frost. Seems like a big expense to collect them all. Anyway, thanks for the tips. --Rodamn 14:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC)